


Three days

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Tobi leaves for a mission on his own. Deidara didn't approve of this.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 108





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. I was rereading and because my style has improved in all these years, I've revamped it. Also. Remember Tobidei Week 2020 will be held in October! Find the blog in Tumblr to know more about the prompts. :D

The room was in utter silence. Deidara stared at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes.

Three days.

Three days without anyone bothering him with irrelevant nonsense. Three days in which nobody invaded his personal space. Three days of monotonous training, of boring dinners and lonely nights.

Deidara was considering designing a bomb specially created for Pein-sama, perhaps that way he would stop sending Tobi on missions alone. His fists clenched, nails digging into the palm of his hand. Tobi was his partner, his kohai. Deidara knew that he deserved at least an answer, but no matter how much he demanded it, he only got threats instead.

Ahead of him were two more days until Tobi came back, according to the boss. His heart leapt in his chest at the thought of seeing the dumbass in the orange swirly mask again.

Although of course, that was something he was never going to admit.

That he had gone to sleep every night on Tobi's futon meant nothing. It was closer to the bathroom, just that. And sleeping on it was pleasant, more than on his own. Maybe it was the texture of the fabrics. Deidara considered taking it for himself, after all, he had been in the organization longer and was entitled to the most comfortable beds.

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the door. His hand moved to the kunai under the pillow. If it was Tobi, he had just caught him nicking his futon. Then, as soon as he remembered that it was his right to sleep in it if he wanted to, he closed his eyes again trying to contain the sudden outburst of joy. Either he'd see Tobi sooner than expected, or he'd get to kill an intruder. Deidara was expecting Tobi to go and say hi to him straight away. In fact, if Tobi did anything else rather than talking to him, he wasn't going to speak to him for the next three days and he was taking too long for his liking.

"Senpai? What are you doing on my futon?"

Tobi knelt beside him.

Without opening his eyes, Deidara wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close. Tobi lost his balance and fell on top of him. That need to have him close, that feeling of being incomplete went away. When Deidara felt his weight on him and the texture of his robe in his arms, it hit him: his partner had returned safe and sound.

"Where the hell did you go without me, hm?" Deidara mumbled.

Tobi giggled. "It looks like senpai really missed me, that's fine because I missed you too, Deidara-senpai."

Deidara tightened his embrace even more as he opened his eyes to face him. He ran a finger across the wavy surface of the swirly mask.

"Take it off," he whispered.

Tobi obeyed, pulling it away and placing it next to the futon.

"The peace and quiet, that's what I missed," added Deidara, bringing his lips inches away from Tobi's," also training without you wasting my time on nonsense." Deidara placed one of his hands on the nape of Tobi's neck and slid it up, messing up his already unruly black hair. "Three days without hearing you snore..."

"It's you who snores, sen..."

A kiss interrupted the sentence. Deidara's favorite way of shutting Tobi up.

They were together again and Deidara wasn't going to let him go for a long time. Tobi was cold to the touch, he needed to get warm and Deidara knew exactly how. He bit hard on his lip. Tobi groaned, biting him back.

"This is the last time... You leave without telling me first..." Deidara whispered, breaking the kiss for an instant. "Get that into your head."

"You say you didn't miss me, but you don't want me to go away from you either. So confusing. Artists contradict themselves too much."

"Confusing you say, hm?"

Deidara pressed his lips against Tobi's in a wild kiss. One of those kisses Tobi had become addicted to. Deidara ran his tongue over the unevenly texture of his lips, then he pressed it into Tobi's mouth. Tobi let out a moan.

Deidara she straightened, forcing him to do the same.

"I'm on my underwear and you're still dressed. That's not fair, hm,” Deidara whispered.

Tobi broke off the kiss.

"Oh, the boss wants us to stand guard early tomorrow. Wouldn't it be better if we go to sleep?" He asked.

"Sleep!?" Deidara frowned, raising his voice. "I'm giving you the kiss of your life... And you want to go to sleep?!"

Tobi giggled, as if he had been expecting that reaction. He called him predictable sometimes, maybe he was right. Deidara pulled the kunai out from under the pillow and pointed it at Tobi's neck. His partner gasped, raising his arms.

"Don't do it, senpai! Don't kill Tobi! I won't leave without you ever again! Promise!"

Deidara's lips curled in a smirk, he cut the fabric of Tobi's black sweater from top to bottom. There was plenty of time to sleep after death. He wanted to see Tobi melt in his arms like an ice cube on a hot day. After that night, Tobi wouldn't want to sleep away from him again.

Deidara ran his hand over Tobi's bare chest, tracing the line that separated the damaged part of his body from his healthy skin. He leaned down to leave kisses all over. He left several hickeys on the left part of Tobi's chest, that would remind Tobi for a few days who he belonged to. Deidara smiled, moaning every time when he sucked, Tobi shuddered under him, panting wantonly, whispering 'senpai' close to his ear. He grabbed Tobi's hand and placed it over the bulge in his underwear, holding it there.

"This is your fault," Deidara grunted.

"Only because you missed me too much," Tobi cooed.

Deidara ripped off the button of his trousers and unzipped them before sliding his hand in. Tobi was hard. Deidara snorted.

"And how much did you miss me, hm?" He whispered, releasing his arousal from the fabric to start licking it with one of his hands. "How much did you miss your senpai?"

Deidara tightened his grip, slowly raising and lowering his hand. Tobi closed his eyes, lost on what that tongued hand was making him feel. Deidara kissed him again, lips muffling a choked moan. Tobi didn't even see it coming as he increased his pace viciously. He had taken it for granted that it was just foreplay as usual. This time, Deidara was serious and he had realized it too late. The skill of that tongued hand was hard to believe.

"Mmmhh senpai..." Tobi said against his lips, the muscles of his abdomen hardening. "If you carry on like this... this is going to be quick."

Deidara was completely fascinated to see every change in Tobi's face as he jerked him off. It had the same effect on him to see his clay sculptures blow up. Only that time, Tobi was going to feel like art soon enough.

"Oh, it's going to be quick, hmm. This is your welcome gift," Deidara said, his hand gliding around Tobi's slippery cock.

Tobi mumbled something he couldn't undestand. Deidara smirked. He leaned over him, leaving a couple more hickeys on his neck and shoulder.

"I can't wait," Deidara whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to see you explode... Tobi."

Tobi grunted and hummed, his whole body twitching. Deidara wrapped his free arm around the nape of his neck to draw him closer as the violence of the orgasm caused jets of milky white ropes of come to spill over his hand. Deidara let a few seconds pass before letting go and gazing in admiration, Tobi's sweaty torso covered in marks peeking out from between Akatsuki's open robe.

"Wait here for me," Deidara said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Tobi exclaimed, still panting, extending an arm towards him.

"To get a towel, hm."

Deidara took what he was looking for and when he passed in front of the mirror he ran his hand over the bulge in his trousers, hard as stone. Then, Tobi's smiling reflection appeared in the mirror behind him. Deidara didn't see him enter, he didn't see him approach, and he couldn't react in time when his partner wrapped his arms around him, pressing his back tightly against his chest.

Deidara rubbed his ass on Tobi's crotch, smiling at the reflection in the mirror.

"Now that is quite a vision. Did you come for more, hm?"

"You were taking a long time," Tobi whispered.

"Lies," Deidara protested, moaning, slow and sensual, as Tobi's gloved hand caressed his side, then his hip, groin, and swollen cock. He moved his hips against his hand, eyes fixed on the mirror in front of him as he reached back to grab Tobi by the hair.

"Mmh, senpai..."

Tobi's tongue ran down his neck and his lips sucked on the smooth skin. Deidara could see the marks he was leaving as his gloved hand rubbed slowly against his cock. Tobi pulled down his pants and grabbed Deidara's hand to jerk him off.

"Find... find your own... hand-mouths, hm," Deidara protested, his hand-tongue circling his own dick as Tobi's hand forced it close and started to pump.

"It would be a shame to have them and not use them."

Deidara knew it wasn't going to last long, Tobi was pumping fast. In the mirror he could see his erection moving in and out of both closed hands. His body twisted, rubbing on Tobi's chest as his hips met the hand. Tobi was smiling, looking at the mirror. Deidara stared at him with lust-glazed eyes.

"Come on." Tobi nibbled his ear. Deidara let out a harsh grunt. "Come for me, senpai."

The slick noise of that greedy hand stroking his cock was driving him mad. Deidara's moans turned into screams. He threw his head back, resting it on Tobi's shoulder as his entire body tensed and several white jets shot towards his chest.

Tobi spun him around to give him a kiss and Deidara, in the process of post-orgasmic recovery, nipped Tobi's lower lip once more. Panting hard, Deidara stared into the mirror at his stained, dripping hands and his cock throbbed one last time.

"How did we not try this before, hm?"

"Nice show, huh?" Tobi said, arms wrapped around his torso. "Missing you inspires me."

Deidara closed his eyes, giving in to the incredible feeling of well-being as he smiled at Tobi's words.

"Then don't you go without me again," Deidara replied.

"Okay." Tobi kissed his hair. "I will tell Pein-sama he's not the boss of me. Deidara-senpai is."

Deidara nodded, a big grin on his face.


End file.
